The present invention relates to a wind power generation system with variable rotating speed of a generator.
A wind power generation apparatus receives wind energy on its blades and then converts it into rotational energy to generate rotational torque at a rotor of a generator. The wind power generation apparatus produces electric power from wind-induced torque by generating a magnetic field at the rotor (or stator or both of them). It supplies the produced electric power to a power system or load through electric wires.
Since a wind power generation system utilizes wind energy, it has a problem that the generated power fluctuates resulting in voltage fluctuation of the power system connected.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,039 discloses a wind power generation system which utilizes torque control for generation control and performs power factor control in order to prevent voltage fluctuation.